


Creepypasta/Reader

by Tauriyel



Series: Creepypasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Anime, Blood, Cannibalism, Cheesecake, Cooking, Dancing, Death, Disembowelment, Dismemberation, Extreme Gore, F/F, F/M, Family, Gritty, I'm so bored, In a land of fanfiction, Insanity, Kitten sneezes, Lots of shit happening, M/M, Murder, SOOO RANDOM, Save my Soul - Freeform, Singing, Snugglezzzzz, Sometimes Things in General, Somewheeeere over the rainbow, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Waffles!, bookworm - Freeform, gruesome, ill, kidneys, naps, oooo lookie here a fluffy bunny!, otaku, please help me, references, there's a plot (I just know), video games - Freeform, where am i going with this?, why oh why can't I!...(be better at parodys)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriyel/pseuds/Tauriyel
Summary: Here we follow a female reader through her journey as a Pasta. How she falls in love with a fellow killer and how the story of her life unfolds. This is the story of Y/N...





	1. Introduction

Hellooooooo ~~Vietnam!~~ fellow writers and fanfic readers! :3 I am Tauriyel! Welcome to my first fanfiction! I am soooooooooo glad you chose to read this. Unfortunately, this isn't an actual story chapter. It's more like an introduction of sorts. You can request other characters if you'd like. I am more than happy to take requests! Any feedback would be appreciated! I hope you like my story! Bye-bye!


	2. SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I moved this to chapter 2 so the story flows easier.

Hello dearies! I bet you thought I was dead, huh? Well fear not, for I have a surprise for you! All that time I was ~~dying~~ away I decided to come up with a real plot! YAY! But wait! There's more! I have officially decided to make this a CYOA (Choose Your Own Adventure)! I can do a basic CYOA (where you get to pick your boy/girl/thing, longer chapters but normal updates). I can also do a normal CYOA (with more choices, but slightly smaller chapters and a little more wait time). Or I can do advanced CYOA (detailed choices, short chapters for those choices, and a slow update). This also depends on how things are at home and if I'm able to get on at school. I hope to hear from you all! Sayonara!


	3. Fukushū (Revenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> I forgot to add the tags "Abuse", and "Vulgar Language". Please be aware of my mistake and continue on like they were always there!
> 
> Watashi wa hontōni mōshiwakearimasen! Watashi wa anata ga watashi o yurusu koto o negatte! ~Tau-chan

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** _Grooooan._ I open my eyes warily and blink back the blurriness in my vision. I look to my right and slap the snooze button. The red digital numbers read "3:45". The red dot was on "AM". I sighed and rubbed both my hands down my face. I heard my father stomp up the stairs to my attic room. "Y/N! Get your ass down here or you get no breakfast!" I shout back, "Okay!" _'It's almost like eating nothing...'_ I quickly slip out of bed and slide my feet into my slippers. As I lightly jog, I bend down and grab my hair tie off of the floor. I open the creaky brown door, the handle rusting and paint peeling. The steps squeak as I thunder down them, through the hallway, and into the kitchen. My dad glared at me. He walked over to me and slapped my face. At this point, I don't even flinch. "You're almost late. No jam, butter, or peanut butter for you. Be faster next time." I sat down at our two-seater small, circular table without a word. I was glad I got slippers last year. Our stone floor was always cold, even during the summer. My dad put a slice of bread in the toaster and pulled down the lever. He put his hands on the edge of the counter and stood silently. My toast popped up a few minutes later. He put the slice in a paper towel and put it on the table in front of me. It was burnt, as per usual. I quickly ate it. My taste buds had gotten used to the nasty food I got fed. I had a tongue and stomach of iron. I stood up out of my chair and headed to the laundry room. I pulled out my clothes out of the dryer and pulled off my dirty pajamas and put them in the basket next to the washer. I put on my underwear and bra, then put on my jeans and f/c shirt. As I walk out of the laundry room, I see my dad already left. This was routine, every week. I walk to the bathroom and flip on the light. I open the drawer and take out my brush and other hair styling stuff to take care of my mane. I brush my teeth and slip on my shoes, which I always leave in the bathroom for routine's sake. When I finish, I stare into the mirror. _'Why am I still doing this? What is the point of making a plan if I'm never going to execute it? I always promise myself that today will be the day. Today I'll kill him. But I never do...why?'_ I rub my hand across the now red mark on my face. _'I will today though, for sure. No one will suspect he's dead until Thursday or Friday of next week. Today's Friday and he'll be rotting over the weekend. His company knows he skips work sometimes, but they don't fire him. It will work out alright. I'll have enough time to get away.'_

{Timeskip brought to you by Jay being a detective. And failing at being sneaky.}

It was cold as I waited outside my high school. It was late October, close to my birthday. I was lucky enough to be born on Halloween. It's definitely my favorite holiday. Plus I get to sneak out to people's parties and get drunk. Ah, best time of the year. Except for now. I'll be having anniversaries and celebrating every year. Today will be my new favorite day. The day I officially killed my dad. Of course, I was ripped out of my own little world by the bell ringing. _'Shit! I've got five minutes!'_ I ran inside, the doors mechanically held open until the last bell. Luckily, we could carry our bags around and keep our jackets on (not that I actually had any, of course). What I was more worried about was that my homeroom was on the third floor. Thank bejeebus I was in shape. I pounded my way up the stairs. As I reach the third floor: **DING.** _'Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit!'_ **DONG.** The tip of my shoe caught on the floor and I fell on my hands. **DING.** I sprung back up and sprinted and my hand on the knob. **DON-** I pushed open the door and planted both my feet inside the classroom. **-G.** I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. My teacher looked up and said snarkly, "Y/N. Almost always fashionably late. Take your seat." I turned around to head to the back of the class, where my desk was located, and rolled my eyes. I sat down and laid my head in my hands. My teacher only treated me like this because I already knew the material. That happens when your an overachiever. Or, at least, seem like one. In truth, my father pushed me until midnight doing homework, whether I was assigned it or not. I had top grades, a 4.0. Yet I still got in trouble for minor things such as, swearing or running in the halls. Like I actually cared. I just wanted to get through all eight hours of school. Especially today. Today, I was itching to get home. I wanted to complete my goal and escape. Even narrowly, I didn't care. As long as I got away, nothing mattered.

{Another timeskip brought to you by Jeff and BEN. Dick and sidedick.}

The walk home was short, maybe ten to fifteen minutes. My dad wouldn't usually be home for another hour. The analog clock in the kitchen read "4:15". But today was Friday. He was at a bar not too far from here. He would come home drunk, always. He would take another hour than normal. Of course, sometimes he would have me pour him some of the old whiskey he kept in a cooler. I knew today would be one of those days. I just knew. For now I would get everything ready. Pretend I'm making dinner like usual. It wouldn't be suspicious if I had a knife out then. Then again, nothing is suspicious to him when he's drunk. Time to prepare.

{Last timeskip, because you want the action, don't you? Believe me, you'll get it.}

Finally, the front door slammed open and my dad stumbled in. Drunk. _'Told you so.'_ (I thought to no one in particular, and am possibly breaking the fourth wall). My dad slurred out, "Heeey sweetie~ What's cookin'?~" I kept my disgust in check and smiled. _'Today will be the last day you'll have to deal with this douche. Control is key.'_ I pointed my knife at the beef on the cutting board. Then I pointed it at the bag of (probably freezer burned) veggies. "I'm making stir-fry for you." The 'for you' caught his attention the most. He chuckled. "That's my good little bitch~ You might get a special treat tonight~" My smile tightened, not that he noticed. "Of course...daddy." I internally shuddered at my words. It would be the last time I would ever utter them again. "Say,...I have a surprise for you in the oven. Do you want to see it?" There was no apprehension in his face or confusion as he responded with a "Sure thing~". He opened the oven and bent his neck exposing the very spot I needed. "Wait a seconnnd-" was as far as he got before I hit him on the the back of the neck with the hilt of the knife and knocked him out. He hadn't noticed that the oven wasn't even on. Dumbass. I dragged his limp body to his room and grabbed the rope I had been collecting for a while and bound his body to his bed. I blindfolded him as well. It only took him another hour to wake up. "Wha?...Wha the hellll?..." He struggled as best he could against my tight bindings. "Why you lil' bitch! Imma get you fur this!" He shouted. His speech was bad, he was still drunk. _'Good.'_ I chuckled darkly. "Oh my~. Seems the wolf is in quite the predicament here..." I was already twitching from excitement, anger, and of course, insanity. All reasoning was gone. What was left in its place were hate, insanity, and anger. With a seasoning of snarkiness and sarcasm of course. Where would the fun be without it? "Y/N...untie me right now...or you'll be sorry!" He tried coercion, persuasion, bribing, and pleading. I ignored all. I laughed insanely and heard his whimper of fear. It made me grin impishly. "You really think that'd stop me? Make me regret what I'm doing? FUCKING BULLSHIT! I'L MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! TO ME AND MOM! I'LL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU FEEL THE PAIN YOU MADE US SUFFER THROUGH! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" My screaming came to an end with me literally quaking in anger. My blade came down on his skin in lashes. I started with his arms and legs. I then moved on to stripping him down to his boxers and slicing everywhere else. By now, he was barely conscious. He had marks everywhere. I didn't hold back. My grin stretched so far, I felt like the Cheshire Cat. I grabbed the whiskey from the cooler in his room and poured it on him. He shrieked in pain. That definitely got him out of his stupor. I leaned down to his shaking form and whispered in his ear, "Go to hell and never come back." He fainted and I chuckled. I got an idea. A really great idea. I cut off his penis and stuck it in his mouth. I also cut off both his middle fingers and shoved them up his ass. No response. I sighed, disappointed. I got up and searched the house, grabbing money, food and water. I shoved them in the hikers backpack I had already packed my clothes in. The sleeping bag was already rolled up and secured. I grabbed an extra set of clothes from the laundry room (the ones I were wearing were covered in blood), and changed. I shoved the blood soaked ones in the washer and put it in there for a long time. Hours, pretty much. I had already left the note in the school's office excusing me for next week. I scrubbed my hands under the sink until they were raw. I stuck my head under the bath faucet and soaked it. I scrubbed soap into it until no evidence was left. I washed out my hair and turned off the water. I dried and brushed my hair until it looked like nothing happened. Smiling, sanity mostly back by now, I ran to the kitchen and ate the last thing left. The stir-fry I actually now made. For me. I grabbed two cigarette lighters after I finished and cleaned up after myself. I put one in my bag and kept the other in my hand. I ran back into my dad's room, where the delicious smell of blood greeted me. I wanted to make sure everything was in order. I turned on his bedroom light to deter burglars before exiting. I opened the screen door and closed the front door and locked it. The screen door shut behind me as I approached my dad's old Ford Escort and pryed off the front and back license plates. I threw them in the garbage bins outside the house and casually walked back to the car. I opened the driver's side and sat in the front seat. He always left the door unlocked and keys in the ignition. I had passed my drivers test and gotten my license, but that dickwad never got me a car. I used to drive it back when I never slept. I figured three hours of sleep was like none, so I took none. That was when I was fifteen. I'm seventeen now. Three days from now I'll be eighteen. And legally free. Right now, I'm going to be illegally free. Thankfully there aren't cops around this late at night. This town is so sleepy and boring. Everyone (thinks that they do) know each other and there are no secrets. We even have a local legend that in our park there lives a tall, faceless man in a suit. And that's where I'm headed. Rosswood Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on vacation, so I've been waiting to post it. It just ended (*sad face*) so I'll be posting weekly. Hopefully...DAMN YOU ADHD AND WRITER'S BLOCK! DAMN YOU!


	4. Byōki (Illness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folksss! More gorey deaths! (yay!) This chapter focuses on a more diary-personal entry almost by the Reader. Sorry if I get off topic in a paragraph (I have ADHD, it happens). Let me know if there are character relationships you want me to add! Also, see if you can figure what I referenced in this chapter. :)

On my drive to Rosswood Park, I thankfully never met any cops. Surprisingly so, since I found information about "Marble Hornets". You would think that they would close down the park after those incidents. Maybe they've tried. Maybe they ended up just like Amy, Jessica, Alex, and Jay. Who knows. All I know is that people avoid it, and that's where I am. The Ford Escort is parked in the parking lot, burned. I set fire to it to erase evidence. Too bad it didn't explode. But then again, pretty sure I would have cops on me now. Eh, that's one way to go out.

There are a few trails, but I take the one that leads to the tunnel. Why? Well, it's sheltered for one. And I don't have to worry about firewood getting wet. It's still kinda dark outside (it wasn't a very long drive). Good thing I have great eyesight and an amazing memory. I repeatedly watched where Jay went to know where I was going. I bet people are cursing me now, like, "Why would you do that Y/N?! You know Slenderman was seen MULTIPLE times there! You could die!" Haha, well that's funny. I don't believe in ghost stories. Besides, I'm perfectly safe. Hakuna Matata, people. I'm fine.

Okay, I take back the "I'm fine" part. Eh, but are a few headaches and coughing fits to me? I've dealt with more. Flu or cold, come at me bitch. It also just might be me, but I swear I've seen people out here. For instance, I'm pretty sure I saw two people in yellow and orange hoodies. I haven't even been here that long. Again, I might be crazy. Wait, no, scratch that, I AM crazy. Besides, I don't have anything to worry about...right?

On my birthday morning I woke up refreshed. I was happy. Halloween, bitches. Come get some. What I mean is that some of the popular kids take dares to come wandering around the edges of the woods. Of course, they're too chicken to waltz in. I might lure some in to kill them. Birthday treat. I kind of enjoy killing. It's like a new high for me. Revenge on people who hurt me. It tastes so sweet. Of course, I'll have to be discreet about it. Wouldn't want them to be found first. Plus, they wouldn't really have a connection. No one knew they were bullying me. I never showed it.

I was getting restless by nightfall, hidden in a tree (don't ask me how I got up there. It was hard, 'kay?). I had sung "Happy Birthday" about thirty times in English, not including the times I sang it in my mother's native language, Japanese. They finally sauntered into the parking lot. A group of about 6 high school Seniors. Three girls and three boys. They casually glanced at the burnt abandoned car like it was no big deal. I bet they thought they were safe because they were rich and had flashlights. Fucking pricks. I knew they were scared, but they acted calm. They had absolutely no idea I was waiting for them. With a knife. 

It was another hour before they were drunk and busy playing "Spin the Bottle". Seriously, I know. How childish. Oh well. It's better to die young. And better for me 'cause you're idiots. Honestly, they never thought that taking a leak would be dangerous. And then going in small groups to go find the missing person(s), until they're all unconscious, blindfolded, and bound to trees. Their screams and sobs went unheard as I cut off pieces of skin and smaller appendages such as fingers and toes. The girls had already passed out at this point, and the guys were barely conscious. I had a fun time cutting open their torsos and slowly removing their guts. Unimportant organs first, then the heart. I moved onto the girls and did the same. They were all dead, mostly dismembered (I also decided to cut off their hands and carve in "Yummy Hands" as a reference to a great video series) and I loved it. Their blood felt good on my skin and tasted good as I licked myself. I figured, "What the hell? Why not! It probably tastes like cow's blood for the most part, and I like rare beef." ((A/N: If you are a vegan ~~why are you reading this, we're slaughtering animals to enjoy~~ completely ignore this. ^_^)) I mean it's only more nutrients for my body. There's nothing wrong with it. I already put valuables in a pile, I grabbed those before I left. I'll let the wildlife take care of the rest. 

When I arrived back at where I was camping out and set down my new loot, that whatever was going on with me hit me like a fucking elephant load of bricks. I normally don't feel pain, but this was a migraine on a 15 in the pain chart. My coughing fit floored me, I couldn't even get a good breath in. Almost everything was blurry, including the fire. The only thing I saw clearly was what was above me. It was that god damn faceless man. If he came for me to kill me or turn me into something like Tim, I never got to figure out. Know why? You guessed it. That motherfucker made me pass out. Gee, thank you, you walking tree.


	5. Omoide to Shinjitsu (Memories and Truth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has flashbacks of her mother. A woman with m/h/c and m/e/c. She was pretty, in her 30's, and a Japanese-American. She was kind, loving, funny, and smart. So why did she have to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can't already tell, I recently finished the Marble Hornets series. I will be going off Tim and Brian's physical description from there, not fan interpretation. Sorry if that's upsetting. But hey, you get to see the Reader realize the truth! Yay!

My eyes fluttered open to a dappled sunlight. In front of me was a scene I knew well. It was my fourth birthday. We had decided to have a picnic at Rosswood Park. The blanket was laid out, and so was my birthday lunch. My mother and father held hands lovingly. I (little me) was chasing a blue butterfly. But, as cliché forebodes, there was something wrong with this picture. I remembered my mother happy and youthful, here she looks slightly worried and paranoid. My father isn't hold my mother's hand so much as lovingly as he was protectively. The only thing that seems right is my obliviousness to what was going on. Now, here was the thing that really caught my attention. At the edge of the forest, and also happens to be in my parents peripheral vision, was that fucking faceless man in a suit. How could I not remember something like that? The scene fades with a sound of slight static. The next one pops up, a scene I remember so vividly it almost seemed like it happened yesterday. I (young me) was on the floor playing with my toys in the living room. Present me is observing little me when I hear a **THUD**. Little me ignores this, while present me looks up. Little me is too young to understand the shouting, but older me can hear them clearly. My father shouts, "Why didn't you tell me!?" I hear my mother whimper. "I-I didn't want to get you and Y/N wrapped up in this...I thought he was gone. Gone for good. I thought I wouldn't have to live in fear and paranoia anymore, I-..." My mother sobs a little. Another thud is heard, this time I understand it as my father slamming his fist on the table. My mother shuts up almost completely, but small whimpers are heard. "Look M/N, I don't give a damn if he's taller or has no face or some other bullshit. I'm not scared of him. He can go suck a dick. I'll protect you and Y/N no matter what." My mother heaves a sigh. A long, sad sigh. "You really don't understand, do you? HE KILLS AND MANIPULATES PEOPLE FOR A LIVING, F/N! HE DOESN'T CARE IF YOU'VE GOT COURAGE, HE'LL RIP YOU APART!" I had never heard my mother raise her voice like that, ever. That was what got little me to get up and walk into the dining room, wondering what was going on. Before my father could retaliate, little me asked in a small voice, "Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" My mother looked at me with pleading eyes. "Y/N. I think you should go to bed sweetie. It's getting awfully late." Little me nodded and present me was crying. My mother lead young me up the stairs, my father's head in his hands. My mother shut the door to my room on the second floor. A powder blue and my bed facing the window. It was closed, but the curtains were open. Outside it was dark and the streetlamp glowed a soft orange. My mother tucked little me into my sea green covers. She pecked my face all over and young me giggled. "Stop it Mommy, that tickles!" My mom wore a sad smile. "Shall I go check for those evil monsters?" Little me nodded enthusiastically. She walked over to my closet and opened the door. She looked goofy as she checked inside. "No monsters in here!" She kneeled and checked under my bed. "No monsters in here!" Little me didn't notice, but my mother glanced outside, slightly worried again. She smiled back at me and walked over to the small piano in the corner of the room. "What would you like me to play?" Little me feigned concentration and chanted, "Moonlight! Moonlight! Moonlight!" My mother laughed. "Alright." Moonlight Sonata was my favorite bedtime song. She placed her delicate fingers over the keys and started playing. Little me started to drift off into sleep. Of course, cliché rears its head again, and there is something wrong with this picture. My mother is crying as she plays and whispers, "I'm sorry honey, but I have to leave tonight..." She continues playing. And guess what's outside my window under the streetlamp? You guessed it! The walking tree in a suit. This memory fades with a slight static sound as well. But I don't need another memory to fill in what happened. I woke up the next morning with my mother gone. Little me paid no attention to it, though my father was clearly distraught. I remember now what I didn't before. The story on the news. A boy killed his parents in cold blood and then set fire to a part of the forest. His body was never found. Weeks passed and my mother never returned. They found her body in the park. I grew up and realized she was never going to come back. I matured and thought my father did this. It's his fault. He started to become an alcoholic. He became abusive. At first I screamed and begged. Then I cried and whimpered. Then, I just didn't feel it anymore. I learned how to push away the pain. I let my thoughts dim and my instincts numb. I wanted to retaliate, and wanted to push back. So I did, later on. I formed a plan and gathered information. I constantly revised my plan. I felt like I was doing something. Until, that is, I couldn't fix up my plan any more. I had to go through with it. I hee'd and haw'd for a while. Until I realized it wasn't going to get better if I didn't do anything. I had to. For my sake, and hers. But I finally know the truth. It was never my father's fault she left. It wasn't my father's fault she died. It was HIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! It also looks like I'll be able to post daily! *does happy dance* Maybe even two a day (if I actually try).


	6. Keiyaku (Agreement)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets snarky with Slenderman and also calls him a tree. EJ is very amused. Also known as the chapter where Reader meets everyone. And is adorably shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this story is going! I'm just following my mind! Please bear with me! (._.)

I slowly woke up, my eyelids fluttering open. The stench of antiseptics and medicine flooded my nostrils. It smelled like a hospital, yet not quite. There was an aroma of blood too. I sat up groggily and took in my surroundings. It looked like a doctor's office in one of those horror movies. Blood spattered the walls, surgical instruments coated in the red liquid, and preserved organs in jars. My hands and knees were wrapped in bandages. But the thing that got me the most was that I was in a nightgown. I don't own one. _'Shit! Someone saw me naked!'_ My face flushed as I huffed. There was a sudden skittering behind the door. My head whipped to look at the door. "Damn...kidney!" The door creaked open to an interesting sight. There, stood a man in a mask. The mask was blue with black eye sockets, black ooze dripping out of said sockets. He wore a black hoodie and dark denim skinny jeans. In one hand, he held a kidney, the other held my bag. He exclaimed, "You're awake!" He set my bag down at the edge of the bed. I looked a little confused. Who was this man and why did he have my bag? I shrank back. "Are you with that damn walking tree in a suit?" The man chuckled. "Who? You mean Slenderman? Ha, he'd kill you if he heard you call him that!" And at that exact moment, I saw him in the doorway. "Unfortunately, I did hear that..." He 'sighed'. _'How did he do that? He doesn't even have a mouth!'_ He shook his head. "I'm telepathic, child." I stared in awe, but then I remembered. "You! You killed my mother!" My eyes blazed with fury. As I was about to rush up and grab a scalpel to stab him, tendrils of black shot out of his back and held me down. "Easy, child. I had every good reason to. She was a child of an evil entity, Zalgo. She in turn helped that foul creature. I had to kill her, before she killed us. Or led something that could kill us." I was taken aback by his accusations. I struggled against the tendrils holding me down. "How could you say that?! My mother was one of the purest people I know! Like hell will you warp my beliefs!" He shook his head. "In time, you will understand. For now, I have an offer to make. Kill for us, and I will offer protection, housing, provisions, and friends. What do you say?" I shook my head, "Why do you think I would accept your crap offer?" He tossed something at me. It landed in my lap. "I think this shall persuade you." It was a newspaper. I unrolled it and looked at the front page. The headline read, "Girl Brutally Murders Father and Escapes". I didn't need to read any further than that. "Fine. But leave me alone, will you? I want nothing to do with you." The Slenderman 'looked' disappointed. "Will you at least join us for dinner, child?" I was about to refuse, but then my stomach protested. I grumbled. "What was that?" The faceless man asked, amused. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I said fine! Now leave me alone!" I mentally scoffed. _'Tch. Damn tree...'_ I heard the tall man chuckle. "Alright, we will see you downstairs, child. Come on EJ." The man in the blue mask whined, "But I didn't even get to introduce myself!" He followed the tree nonetheless, pouting. I got up and shut the door to the room. I took a moment to take a deep breath. I walked over to my bag and took out some clean clothes. I took off my nightgown and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and an f/c tank top. I fixed my hair so it was somewhat decent and threw on some socks. I found my shoes next to the bed and slipped those on. I opened up the door and started down the hallway. As I was going down a set of stairs I realized something. _'That fucker never told me where the dining room was!'_ I stopped in another hallway and took everything in. _'This has to be a mansion or something, it's ginormous! And everything is so clean!'_ I heard muffled laughter from one of the rooms. It had big wooden French doors and brass doorhandles. _'Well aren't I lucky?'_ I pushed down on the handles and opened the door. In the room, people sat at a giant table. At the head sat Slenderman. On the first two seats to his right and one on his left sat three who looked similar to the faceless tree. There was only one empty chair. And that was at the other end. Right across from Slenderman and right where everyone could see me. The chatter immediately stopped when I entered the room. My cheeks flushed as I sat down silently. Slenderman spoke first. "I'm so you glad made it. Why don't you introduce yourself, child?" My cheeks flushed a deeper red and I mumbled. One of the ones to his right (and had somewhat of a face) who wore bright colors asked, "What was that, dearie?" I huffed, embarrassed. "I said... MynameisY/NkillingpeopleisfunandIdon'tliketalkingaboutmyselfpleasestopstaring." I said it all in one big breath. A couple people laughed, some smiled at me (one looked like he could never stop smiling. Kinda like Cheshire). The Slenderman 'looked' at me. "Everyone here thinks killing people is fun, Y/N. You won't have a problem with that here." I huffed and looked down at my plate that just materialized. It was steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes. The steak was medium rare, I could already tell. Just like I liked it. I cut into it and started eating. The man who spoke earlier in the bright clothes started introductions. "My name is Splendorman, and I am the cheerful one of the four brothers!" The one across from him spoke next. "I am Trenderman, the fashionable one of the four brothers." The brother next to him scoffed. I got the creeper vibe from him. "Don't believe him, hun. He's just jealous of my good looks." Trenderman 'glared' at him. "I'm Sexual Offenderman. But you can call me Fendy~" Slenderman elbowed him. Across from the obvious rapist sat a guy in an orange hoodie.


End file.
